Generally, the color filter substrate of a conventional display panel comprises a common electrode layer, and an over coater (OC layer) disposed on the surface of the common electrode layer.
The OC layer functions to generate a more even transverse electric field inside a liquid crystal cell composed of the color filter substrate and a thin film transistor array substrate of the display panel.
However, the initial orientation of the conventional liquid crystal molecules is vertical-align; under the effect of the transverse electric field, the liquid crystal molecules will create a phase retardation phenomenon.
In the above technical solution, the driving voltage for the display panel is higher and the light efficiency is lower.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a new technical solution to solve the above technical problems.